The Big Nine vs Atriox
by Harold Godwinson
Summary: This is a one shot of what would happen if The big Nine were to fight against the leader of the banished and escape its unstoppable army with the unsc A.I Isabelle, Welcome to the fight of the crew of Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons...vs...Atriox. [Featuring characters, Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, Jack Frost, Kristoff, Astrid, Eugene, Rapunzel, Merida and Atriox]


**LET THE DUEL... BEGIN!**

 _Ark Research Outpost_

 _Instalation 00_

 _July 5 2551_

"Who... who are you, what are you doing here!?" An orange female hologram exclaimed at me after finding her on some kind of table.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost, these are my friends, the girls are Anna, Elsa, Merida, Repunzel and Astrid, and the three other guys are Eugene, Hiccup and Kristoff" I said

"What's your name?" Repunzel asked the hologram in a cheery tone with a friendly smile on her face "Isabelle. UNSC Logistics A.I. Ark Research Outpost" She answered, in a more sorrow tone "Yeah, I think we'll call you Isabelle for now if that's alright?" Kristoff said, but before I could ask the next question I had in mind Elsa goes on saying

"What happened here, Isabelle, is there anyone else around?" "This couldn't be the work of Pitch black, Drago or Hans, right?" I asked Elsa, looking around the the building and seeing all the damage that had been done "Pitch black? N-No listen to- Your all in terrible danger being here!" After Isabelle said that, there was a loud clanging sound, directly coming from the end of the hall up ahead that got all of our attention, "...Oh no..." Isabelle whispered with terror in her voice "What was that?" Hiccup said, Isabelle turned to us just as a louder clang hit "Its him" Isabelle said, sounding completely terrified, A third clang was then heard, along with what could've been a tremor

"Your coming with us" Eugene said, taking out a chip of some sort, making Isabelle disappeared, I mentioned with my head to tell the others to follow me into the main hall, "Hello, anyone here" Anna called out taking the lead

"Okey, look if your a little shy, I'm ACK" Anna was cut short of saying the rest of her sentence by something suddenly choking the life out of her and being lifted into the air by something very big, and quite savagely powerful, the rest of us turned in her direction seeing just that. After a few seconds she was tossed aside as Merida Suddenly fired two arrows on contact, but shockingly doing absolutely nothing to his armour.

The big guy then slammed what would have to be his own weapon into the floor, sending out red sparks of some sort and launched us into the air, it then used a fist to punch her into the wall. Astrid and Kristoff then charged, unleashing a war cry and raising their axes, only to be swated away like flies. What happened then was he then drew Eugene in by using his weapon to create some sort of red energy circle, and then he was tossed over head and slammed downwards, the monster roaring in his actions, putting Eugene out of the fight, I then flew behind him and unleashed some Ice from my staff, it hit him the back but did absolutely nothing but coat his armour in Ice, the thing then turned, glared at me, then pulled me in and slammed me downwards, cracking two ribs as a result of his power,

Hiccup then charged in, dodging a swing form the monsters weapon and running a circle around him while spraying Zippleback gas, only to be knocked away just as he was just about to ignite it, he managed to do so but all it did was just make the guy angry, just as he was about to finish of a downed Hiccup, Elsa then sprung into by getting the monsters attention by freezing one of his hands, only to have it shatter it with just a flex of it as it turned to glare at Elsa, she then did an upwards motion with her hands, making thick walls of Ice on either side of him, and then started moving the both of them with the intent of crushing him, only to have them demolished with a swing of his mace.

Anna and Rapunzel then does a little bit of team work, Rapunzel wraps her golden hair on the monsters arms and holds him still, with Anna coming in whacking the Corona princess's frying pan on his head... only to find it doing nothing but snapping the pan right from the handle, Anna then looks up into the monsters eyes in surprise and fear and does a shy little giggle, only to have her be head butted, forcing her to her knees, pulls on Rapunzel hair to draw her in and slammed his elbow right into her abdomen, making her fall to the ground. The monster turns his attention back to a kneeling Anna, clutching to her head and wincing in pain, the beast then activates something on his weapon, making blood red blades appear on its sides, Anna looked on to the weapon in amazement, fear but most of all.

Horror.

Anna is then savagely slammed across the room as we all watch in utter anger, awe and dread, completely frightened from the amount of power and might this giant had over the nine of us and the way the guy is standing so casually from the experience. The thing the picks up something that flew of Anna's neck, revealing a sparkling snowflake necklace that Elsa given her.

"Get. your h-hands... off th-hat" Anna weakly sobbed through her extreme pain trying to reach out, but her injuries didn't allow it to be held up for more then a few second. I then managed to get up and dragged Rapunzel to safety

" **As I suspected... you are all nothing... but, pathetic"** The monster said with a deep voice so inhuman it spiked angst and horror in our hearts along with the sickening sound of the neck were being crushed in his gigantic hand, leaving nothing but bit of glass like ice to fall to ground and melt away.

"Anna...Anna are you okay?" Hiccup asked, but the young woman in question didn't answer for like ten seconds, and an extra five after we all managed to regroup, not believing what had become of the jewel "The necklace... that was the only re-reminder of mama... and... papa" She barely whispered, she then looked into the monsters eyes standing 9 feet away with tears of rage and grief "You... monster, y-you'll die for this" Anna tried to shout and began to stand, only to fall back down with Astrid catching her "Jack... we're losing her, we need to go!" Astrid exclaimed, causing Elsa to break down and cry "ANNA! No-Anna-Please... no, no-don't-do this to me" "Everyone on your feet... we're leaving" I said, Kristoff offered to carry a knocked out Eugene while Merida had me, Astrid still holding Anna, Elsa managed to block the thing inside the room with a wall of ice and catch up with us while the thing laughed at our cowardice

" **Yes... Run... Little humans** "

"Man and moon if your listening, tell North and the other Guardians that we need help fast" I said

" **Hunt them down** "

 **THOOM!**

"Astrid keep carrying Anna, I'll go get the dragons ready" I heard Hiccup say

"Hurry!"

" **Find out how they got here"**

 **THOOM!**

"Anna stay with me" Astrid said

" **And bring me back anything...** "

This time Elsa screamed "ANNAAA!" as her arms went limp

" **Usefull** "

 **THOOM!**

By the time we got outside the outpost, Hiccup had the dragons ready for an emergency get away, so were Sven and Maximus, but it was also then that we heard what seemed to be a mixture of chanting and roaring coming from the tops of the cliffs surrounding us.

Then from the tops, one by one... ten by ten... hundred by hundred... thousand by thousand, A whole alien army had us surrounded, all of which were taunting us by loud growls, snarls and roars,wielding weapons and driving vehicles that I don't think anyone of us had seen before

"COME ON, HURRY!" Hiccup shouted,

"How the heck are we suppose to escape something like that!?" Merrida yelled back

"We only need to keep moving until the other guardians send for us, until then we're running, Sven!" At that moment Sven hurriedly trotted up to Kristoff, along with Toothless and Stormfly "Astrid, load Anna onto the sled, Sven can take it, I'll do the same with Eugene!" Kristoff shouted

"Hey guys, not sure what your opinion is but it looks like those guys on the ridges are about to charge us" Rapunzel said, and sure enough, with one final roar, dozens upon dozens of these strange looking flying vehicles poured down from the sky, raining a death volley of plasma trying to box us in.

Merida "We have ta get movin', those things will tear us apart if we stand our ground"

Elsa "We know, but its not like we're going to get far with them moving all over the place"

As soon as those words left her mouth, an all too familiar portal appeared 50 metres ahead of us. Giving us a way to get back home.

Merrida "North yer bloody life saver"

Punzie "You can say that again"

Hiccup "You guys mount up and make a break for that portal, We'll keep you covered and follow trough!"

Thanks to North and man on the moon, despite all the odds we were able to find a way to escape and save Anna. And we took it, and despite heavy injuries on the dragons we were able to make it through the portal and save her. But this battle with that monster was not the last one, it was just the beginning

And we all knew it.


End file.
